One・Two・Step
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: Ibuki and Shindou have reconiled after their match against Storm Wolf ended. Now, they are travelling to the space for their battle to protect Earth. Shindou tries to talk to Ibuki. Although, obstacles everywhere! Shonen-ai MuneTaku. A bit hint of MinaMana here.


**I am deeply sorry for posting this one-shot late and also for didn't post anything last month. I had my End of Year Exam (EOY) that will decide my fate to go to next year or not.**

**Anyway, I am free now and can do whatever I want from now on! This is taking place between Episode 21 and 22 of Galaxy. I wish for you a happy reading here, Rosy. Robin. Bitway-san~**

* * *

Practice just over and all the members of Earth Eleven went back to Galaxy Nauts Gou for a good rest.

Around the hallway in Galaxy Nauts Gou, the brunette boy, Shindou, was walking on a good mood like he was looking forward for something.

"_There is no meeting today. Maybe I should go talk to Ibuki once for a while."_

It was a common knowledge for people that the God of Baton boy and the former 'lone wolf' basketball player had finally ended their chaos rivalry and made a peace on the final match of the prelims. So, Shindou thought of going over to his place and talk.

Then, he grinned when noticed the said boy, Ibuki, was walking on the other side. It was a very good timing for him.

"Ibu-"

"Ibuki-kun!"

Before he could, the goalkeeper was approached by the mathematician and detective duo.

"Manabe, Minaho?" Ibuki turned to the two of them with a confused look.

"Are you free now?" Minaho asked

"I am." He nodded

"Tomorrow, Minaho-kun and I are thinking of making some new programs the training sessions in Black Room but we need your help the one for goalkeeper." Manabe stated as he touched at the side of his glasses.

"That sounds interesting." Ibuki smiled at Manabe's statement "Okay, I will help you."

While the trio was talking, the poor Shindou was left behind with a sad look.

After what seemed like ages, the conversation finished as Manabe and Minaho left. And Ibuki, he finally noticed the presence of the brunette was standing at the corner.

"Shindou." Ibuki mumbled. "Why are you standing there? Do you need something?"

The God of Baton boy shrugged when he heard the goalkeeper's voice. But, as expected, Shindou bit his lip and left directly.

"N-Nothing!"

He walked away without making an eye contact. For some reasons, he felt a small but sensitive burning emotion inside him.

oOo

**Next Day…**

"Okay! Today I will definitely go to Ibuki's place and-"

"Ibuki-kun!"

"Wh-"

Shindou stoppd and his eyes widen at the scene.

"Thank you for helping us."

"Next, maybe you could try to the program next time."

"Okay, I will!"

Another annoying interruption came. The same trio from yesterday was talking together.

While witnessing, the brunette couldn't do anything but remained silent.

**The Day after Next Day…**

"IBUKI-KUN!"

Once again, Manabe and Minaho.

**The Day after Next Next Day…**

"Ibuki! Help me to fix the lamp of my room."

"Wait! Why me?"

"Because you are tall."

Within no time, his collar was grabbed and being 'pulled' away by Sakura, leaving Shindou behind again.

**Later…**

"Ibuki, can you practice goalkeeping with me?" Shinsuke asked nervously

"Well, since us both are goalkeepers so no problem."

That was like continuous events of déjà vu for Shindou.

oOo

"OI! SHINDOU!"

Shindou didn't say anything, do anything and ignored the goalkeeper who was following him behind.

As for Ibuki, he somehow…he DID aware that Shindou had been avoiding him recently. The two of them did argue a lot back in Earth like fire and water but AVOID was a different story here for him.

"Don't ignore me!"

"I am not." He replied plainly.

"Don't lie."

"Shut up, dog."

"Hey!" A vein appeared on his head. "Why are you angry?!"

"I am not angry at all?" He gave another plain reply.

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

"I am not angry, neither ignores you. The end."

"HEY!"

"Hoho~."

They stopped walking when they passed through the most two 'annoying' duo again. For some reasons, they were looking at them with a very creep smile.

"So that's what it is right, Manabe-kun?" Minaho chuckled, his left ear twitched up, a sign showed that he discovered something new.

"Yes, Minaho-kun." Manabe nodded back with another chuckle.

"Take it simply; Shindou-kun was **jealous** of us because we all kept dragging Ibuki-kun away whenever he tried to talk to him, almost like every day."

"99.99% of that is correct and no complain!"

"Huh?"

Ibuki gave a confused look on what the duo said. What did they mean by that?

Meanwhile, the God of Baton boy faced turned red. The burning emotion inside him now mixed with embarrassment. That was the last thing he didn't want to hear and the barrier was ruined by these two. He clenched his fist and all he wanted to do was running away so no one could see his face.

"Lowering your head down at 10 degrees, there is no mistake after all." Manabe touched at his glasses after 'calculating' Shindou.

"Moreover, that expression looks like you are going to cry at any moment is another undeniable proof too~." Minaho stated after 'studying' Shindou.

Those words were like two big arrows hit bull eye in his mind directly. The urge of running away changed to an urge of wanting to burn these two with Kami no Takuto FI.

"Shindou." Ibuki called out his name. "Are you-"

Ibuki was cut off when he saw a scary purple aura came out from Shindou's back. The trio jaw dropped in horror when the purple aura formed into a big giant man with light bluish hair with pink clothes and 4 hands.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"SOUSHA MAESTRO!"

oOo

That day, the duo became 'sandwich' for Sousha Maestro for the crime of…pissed off the God of Baton boy. They still survived but couldn't get into practice for the whole day.

"Ibuki!" Shindou called out to Ibuki

"Sh-Shindou!" Ibuki surprised when the boy called him since he still couldn't get out of his mind at what happened to the poor duo.

"C-Can you help me with my practice later?" Shindou asked with a small blush formed on his face. Something that Ibuki had never seen before as he used to think Shindou was a dead-pan guy.

Though, looking at this new sight, he began to chuckle and pet Shindou's head softly.

"You own me one."

Shindou made a small smile when he finally succeeded his goal. Even if that was just a small step but for him, it was happy enough that he could take a step from here to another one.

It seemed like he will need to go to a certain place later and apologize to them.

* * *

**Writer-sama: No school for 3 days and no homework~**

**Yukie: You finally came back after ignoring us for 1 month**

**Rui: Well, she has completed Rosy. Robin. Bitway's request**

**Yukio: She can finally focus on what she wants now**

**Airisu: Today is also quite a good mood day for us like Shindou.**


End file.
